Gwen's meddling
by windalchemist001
Summary: based one the ep. when gwen changes the futre and what happened dring the missing time gap kevinxben yaoi bad spelling. rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**wind: yo this be the first benvin fanfic i actal finsh the first chapter for**

**mulan:yep i'm shocked really**

**naru: though you still sux at spelling and grammer**

**wind: hey at least it better then before**

**naru: yeah, yeah, yeah whatever women**

**wind: *sign* any who**

**DISCLAMER: i don't own ben 10 alain force (if i did their be a lot of smex sence)**

**WARANING: this story conten yammy guyXguy action don't like don't read.**

**wind: now on with the story ^_^**

Ben and Kevin just mange to get away from charm caster and hex. Tears were streaming down Ben's face. While kevien didn't seem all to effected by _it_. Beside the tearstains he looked normal.

Just then Ben clasped onto the floor with mumble of "it's my fault" being repeated over and over again. Kevin looks at Ben and felt his heart hurt at how broken Ben looked. The elder kneeled near the younger one "Ben it's not your fault."

"Ben turn troweds Kevin his eye red and puff from crying "yes it is if only ... if only" Ben couldn't finish what he was saying as he began to cry harder. He covered his face with his hands.

Kevin sighed and subcontly scooted closer to the smaller male. He then gently moved Ben's hands away and tilted the ometrix wearer head up gently. And the sence stratie to his groin. Ben looked just so venitable. And it was taking a lot of self-control to not full-fill those few wet dreams he been having.

"Ke-kevien?" Ben sniffed tears no longer falling down his face due to crying so munch.

And with his name being said snapped his self-control. The elder teen lean down and clamed the younger's trebling lips.

Ben 's eyes widen at the connected. Which was followed by a gasp. Which allowed the elder teen to slip his tongue in between the younger ones lips. Ben weakly tryed to pull away. But the elder teen had sometime ago wrapped one hand around Ben's waist and the other held Ben's head in place. The smaller teen kept trying to push the elder off, but release a small moan as finger began to mess with the small num under his shirt. The two countued to kiss till the need to breath became painful ovese making the two separate. They breathe in heavily trying to restore oxygen to their longs. Small trail of Saliva dripped from both their chins. A soft blush covered Ben's checks. When Kevin saw this he attaced Ben's neck. Ben moaned his eyes became half lidded with lust

"Oh ke-kevien" Ben mumbled and cleged to Kevin's shoulder. Kevin sucked Ben's neck while his left hand slipped under the hero's pants and boxers graping the half harden member.

Ben gasped as Kevin's cold yet warm hand touched that very sanative part of him.

Kevin began to pump Ben's member. Which caused Ben to moan out Kevin's name between gasp and pants. Which just made Kevin even harder. So Kevin tore off Ben's green jacket and black T-shrit and took an erected numb into his mouth.

Ben gasped and arched troweds that skillful mouth. "Oh god, kevien"

Kevin smirked at how Ben was acting. And decided to state said oppen. So he stopped sucking and looked at Ben's red face his toxin green eye half lidded with lust. And all thoughts of what he was going to say were wiped from his mind as his member harden even more. Kevin yanked Ben's pants and boxers off his soon to be lover.

Ben shivered as his member was hit with cold. Ben looked away and closed his legs to try to hide himself from Kevin. His face was a dark red and we. Wished to hide under rock.

Though Kevin was slightly amused at the hero's actions. He wanted to see all of Ben. So the elder teen pushed the younger one on his back and spread his legs wide. Ben's face darkens more if possible.

Kevin smirked and liend down troweds Ben's ear "don't hide yourself from me benji." and the he licked the shell of the younger's ear. Causing shivers down his spine. The elder teen begin to kiss downwards till he reached the others boy's member.

Kevin took all Ben in his mouth. The smaller male gasped and tryed to arch feather in to the wet heat. But was held down by one of the elders hands on his hip. Kevin was enjoying the faces and notice that the omnitrix wearer was making his member was screaming to be free.

So Kevin undid his pants with his free hand, and quickly pulled both his pants breds down enough to expose his member. A chill went down his spine as it meets cold air. But he ignored it, and put three fingers in front of Ben's face.

He tempale pulled away from Ben's member to give the command for him to suck before going back to enjoyin' the younger ones flavor.

Ben had stared at the fingers with confusion for a few seconds. Before taking them into his mouth. He begin to lick the and even in-between them.

Kevin moaned at how talented Ben was his small pink tongue. Which if it was even possible made him even harder.

When he thought his fingers were wet enough. He pulled his fingers out of the smaller mouth and lead the down Ben's body till he reached Ben's puckered hole. Where he tensed it a bit before pluged one of his fingers into the tight ring of muscles.

Ben gasped and began to wiggle. "Kevin it feels weird." the elder teen let go of Ben's member and gave a small peck to his lips before looking at Ben.

"It's ok love it gets better." and with that kissed Ben full on the lips his tongue asking for permission to enter, which was gratened. Their tongues danced in Ben's mouth.

Ben never noised when Kevin stuck his second finger inside of him. For he was to busy enjoy their tongues intertwine and the tastes of himself on the elders tongue.

Kevin scissors his finger straing Ben's passage. Kevin moan at how the younger clamped on to his fingers, which made Kevin, just want to pull his fingers out and just slam himself into Ben hard and raw. But instead put a three finger into Ben.

Who let out a small scram as pain shoat up his spine. "It's ok just relax babe" Ben glared, but did what he was told.

He felt Kevin's fingers inside him moving in and out of him. But it was still painful. "Ke-kevien...hurts" Ben whispered.

"I know" Kevin was getting impatient. How hard was it to find that bundle of nerves inside of Ben's body?

"Oh god! Kevin pleases again!" Kevin smirked as he found it and begins to assault the bundle of nerves.

Ben clunge to Kevin. Who was hitting something in him? A weird feeling in him began to pool in his lower abdomen. And before he could figer it out he scram as he came. His breathing came out heavy and colors flash before his eyes as he rode his oracem.

But he could still hear the smirk in the others voice as he spoke. "We haven't even got to the fun part and you came on my fingers alone." the younger, who just came back to realty, responded with a glare which wasn't very effected due to the lust with in those toxic green eyes.

Kevin ignored it and pulled his fingers out with a pop. Which had Ben whine at the lost. "Don't worry benji I'm not done with you yet" and with that Kevin position himself between Ben's legs and put the smaller leg over his shoulders and press the tip of his member to Ben's peker hole.

Kevin and Ben's eyes locked the hesitation eyes showed in Kevin's eye "are you sure you want this benji? We could always stop." though it was the last thing he want to do, but he couldn't force himself on the younger male.

Ben simple nodded and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. At the simple nod Kevin thrusted his inter length inside the smaller male.

Ben's nails dig into Kevin's back and we bit so hard on his lip that it began to bleed. And a dry sob left his throat. Kevin kissed Ben gentle on the lips.

"Shh I won't move till you tell me, benji." and which he waited for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. Before all the pain faded. Ben decided to give a few test. Before deeming it ok for Kevin to move.

"Move." Ben whispered. Kevin didn't wasted time he pulled out till only the head was inside of Ben then slammed into Ben. Experimenting with angle Kevin repeat till a Ben arched when Kevin hit the bundle of nerves inside of him.

Moaning out for Kevin to contue. Kevin smirked and aimed for the same spot again and again as he entered and exit the smaller teen in and out, in and out, repeating and in which each thrust was faster and harder then the last.

For poor Ben it was too munch. "Oh kev- I'm going to-" but before Ben could finish he came on to himself. His muscles clamped down onto Kevin member and with a few thrusts he came deep into Ben.

Both riding their orgasm together Ben clasped onto the floor. Kevin doing his best to not clasp on the smaller male. Graped a piece of shered cloth to clean the younger ones body.

"Re-" Ben yawned, "-mind me to get mad at you for my jacket and shirt." Kevin just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah" and with that he rolled him and Ben so he was on the bottom and Ben was laying on him. Ben looked up from Kevin's cheast. Ben stared into Kevin's midnight eyes. Ben blushed and rubs his face into Kevin's cheast. In which the elder one laughed sending vibrations all though out his body. Ben looked up with a confused look on his face.

"Did I ever mention how munch like a girl you act like." Ben glared at the elder teen.

"Oh be quiet levien" Kevin laughed again a deep rich laugh that sent shivers down Ben's spine. Who face turn pink again as he was reminded that Kevin was still inside him. But to be honest he wanted to stay connected. For it gave him a warm happy feeling. That made him smile.

"Kevien?"Said male looked at his younger lover.

"Yes Tennyson" Kevin answered. Ben nuzzled into Kevin looking for warmth as he wawaned again.

"Promise me we'll stay together." Kevin frowned. If what happened earlier that day was an indication of what might happened to them, then there'll be no forever.

Kevin signed and gently tilled Ben's chin upwards. "I don't know if their be a forever, but as long as we both live. I know I'll still love you and always pertoted you."

Ben's eyes water up a bit. "I love you too Kevin." and with that Ben lay back on Kevin and got ready to sleep.

It had been a few minutes since they had ended their conversation. Ben was asleep snoring very lightly. Kevin smiled at his cuteness. And was about to follow Ben in to the world of sleep.

When a loud crash came from outside, followed by cursing. While gentle turning over and pulling out of his lover. Who let out a groun in his sleep at the loss of being filled.

The elder teen stood up and picked up his lover and began running troweds were his car was at he gently placed Ben in the back seat. He then pulled off his shirt and covered Ben's exposed body. He then closed the door and set the car to autopilot. And watched as the car speed off in the opposite direction. Kevin then ran back to hold off hex and charmcaster, who had some how matched to find them.

**wind: well that it for now though i don't know when i'll but up the next chapter hopeful be for 12/21/12**

**mulan: though at the rate you're going i highlly dout it.**

**wind: i see your confince in my is oooh so high *sarcasm***

**naru: well i high dout you'll even write the 2nd chapter**

**wind: i will it's all in my head i just need to put it on paper and then type it up**

**naru: *sign* **

**mulan: don't forget to leave a review**

**wind: but no flames ok? i can't stand them and thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**wind: i'm shocked **

**mulan: i am too you actaul finsh this chapter **

**wind: well kind of it's shorter then i would like**

**naru: is it done women?**

**wind: yes**

**naru: then it's done.**

**wind: *sign* ok then... any who one of you do the disclamer and the waraning. i'm going to go get me an ice pack. *leaves***

**mulan: got it**

**DISCLAMER: untill "mother" figers out how to buy the right to ben10, ben 10 alain force and ultamte alain with lint, sting,a botton and a cough drop she'll let you know till then she own nothin'**

**WARANING: BAD SPELLING,GRAMMER AND POSIBLE PUNTUACTION IN THIS CHAPTER DON'T COMMENT ON IT WE KNOW IT SUXS!**

**wind: *comes back* on with the story.**

chapter 2

ben eyes open slow as in a lazy daze before rolling over only to fall on his face due to the fact he was lieing on the back seat of kevin's beloved cemro. which unfrontly for him doesn't really have a lot of rolling room. so after a small cruse and sitting up only to find him self alone in the car that seem to be drivein it's self and for some reson the only clothes he seemed to be wearing was kevin way to big for him shrit. ben try to sit up but a slight pain shot up his spine which thuse trigered the memorys of the day before from the death of his cousen to him and kevin making love.

"oh god kevin" ben hand fell to his mouth as everthing hit him like fraet train. tears feel from his face "kevin" the poor teen felt like shit since to him it didn't take to long to figer out what he was alone in kevin car which seem to be driving on it own to where ben could only asume was takeing him to a safe house of some kind.

ben tryed to stand up again before again he clasped and cryed him self in to a dream less sleep

when ben was asleep the car contued to drive till it reach the town of bellwood and only contued till it stoped in the alley next to where the hidden plumers base was located. and it staied the for a few hour before one of the other plumers of bellwood nocied the car and deside to check it out as to why the teen car was there.

but on closer expection did the plumer noice ben cruled into him self (well as munch as the back seat of a car will let you) who seem to be only in a shrit and seem to be crying in his sleep. the plumer quickly caldled the other plumber and told them of what he before getting the car to open and carring the young teen inside the plumer hide out and into the hosptal wing to see what was wrong with the young hero.

when ben woke up again he found him self srounded by the plummers of bellwood.

"ben are you ok?" ask ben old principal mr white. ben galce around the room to see the worryed room as well as all the things around the room which told the teen he was. he truned back troweds mr. white

ben open his mouth to speck but no words can out. his broe scranged in qution before trying again this time he mange to make so typle of sound and after a cupple more trys was finly able to speak.

"i- i'm f-fine" ben hated the way he sounded. but he could not help it. his cousin who was like a older sister to him was gone and the person he loved wasn't with him who knows of his fate. and the possiblity that he's dead was to high for the teen to take and again tear fell down his face. and he felt weak. at an other time he would have been yelling and taking charge. but now he was some weakling cry his heart out.

"it ok ben we know you're not fine. but i'm glad you're letting you're emotions out now. since it's bad to let them fester and when one does that it can be very bad just cry child till you can't cry no more." ben sinffed and looked over to the mrs dalton . and gave a small sad smile and nod out his gratued.

-skip of an hour of ben crying and being total occ-ish later-

ben stood his eyes a little red around the rim and his (kevin's) shirt a little bit wrinkled and his leg had gosse bumps due to the fact that the shirt (and omitrix) was the only thing he was wearing and he hair had a bed head look from all the sleeping we had done. but other than that he was completly normal.

"so ben are you ready to tell us what happen" ben noded at the male pumber and walk to the bed he had been on earlyer before he got up to go to the restroom a few minttes ago.

ben sat at the eage of the bed his bear leg dangled off it slittley. and he culed a little as he bought a sleave covered hand to get the smell of his love off the clothes before starting with what he was about to say.

"w-we want to go stop hex and charmcaster-" ben's voice was horse probbley due to all the crying he had done but it was still understandable. "and i had just transformed in to what i can't rember now. but when we were fight i guess charmcaster was going to hit kevin with a spell when he wasn't looking and gwen took the blast for him-" be paused and wipd fresley at the tear that thrented to spill over. "a-and s-she-" ben paused again and took a deep breath before couteing "she died." the room went quited and seem the whole building want to that one could hear pin drop from across the base.

Some of the plumbers in the room look as if they want to say something to try to comfort the poor teen. But Ben countued again. "At that point me and Kevin some how managed to make an escape were we happen to hide in a warehouse that was not to far from Kevin's car, actually now that I think about it, I think that was the warehouse we hid his car behind." Ben let a sad cuacle showing how munch it pained him to think about it. But he refused to cry any more.

"I- I couldn't take it and I broke down and Kevin comforted me while I cry into him and he-I..." Ben trailed off a dark blush appeared on his face as he rembered the short amount of time inside the warehouse this time though a tear managed to escape before he could wipe it away. But he quickly wiped it away and the proffe that it fell.

"I-i guess I feel asleep when Kevin was comforting me. Cause I don't remember what happen after that. Only waking up alone in the back seat of Kevin's car and wake up here" the Plummer who had seen Ben before they had clean him up a bit knew Ben had edit his story a bit leaving out the bit from if they could guess Kevin's "comforting" was more then just that if the elder boys shirt and the dry cum on Ben had anything to say about it. But they choice not to mendtchin it. Out of respect and send the poor teen back into a crying fit.

"Alright Ben thank you for telling us. Were sending some one to get those two we promise." Ben shock his head. Mrs. Dalton looks at Ben in qution.

Ben got up standing tall as if to prove that he was fit and ready to go when in realty he was far from it. "I want to go. I should be the one to stop them. So don't send any one."

One of the other plumbers in the room stood up from the chair that he was sitting on. "No you're bursed and injured and who knows what else could be wrong with you. You need to take it easy for a while and if the sent don't get them and we all give you the ok then and only then will you be able to go."

Ben turns trworeds the man and glared for a bit before signing and sitting back onto the bed. He knew the man was right and wasn't going to spend and time arguing about it. That and the fact he was tired and sore with a splitting headache made him a little more easier to agree to other opens rather the ague with them.

"Ben? I would like to do some test if that's ok with you?" Ben looked up and nodded.

"Yeah it's alright Mrs. Dalton" the African American women smiled and led Ben to a different room while the other plunners contued to talk about who to send after hex and charmcaster.

-Skip to entering room a few rooms down-

Ben walked into the room Mrs. Dalton had bought him to and sat on the couach like bed. That was typical of a hospital room.

"Ok Ben we really didn't do munch since you were uncounses so we only got your vitals. But now that your awake I like to see if anything is broken. Ok?"

The brente nodded at the women and lied down as Mrs. Dalton pressed and ask if any thing hurt. This want on for a few minutes before she anoused that he was fine. And if he wish the second he had him self a little more cleaner then he could go home.

Again Ben nodded. At this Mrs. Dalton made her exited. Ben curled on the bed in thought. Before he dised to get up. Though he know it was stupid. He didn't care he was going to try and stop hex and charmcaster if it was the last thing he'll do.

And with that thought Ben slipped out of the plumbers hide out unnoticed. And on to the allie way before changing to big chill and turn invisible before taking off towards his house.

**wind: my finger doesn't hurt anymore it just feels funny.**

**naru: well women next time think before you touch hot metal that you just came out of the fire.**

**wind: hey i had a blond moment! no offence to blonds**

**mulan: well yeah at least it was just your left thumb and index finger and not your right**

**wind: *sign* i guess. anywho happy early thanksgiving and wish me luck on my 1st black friday trip. **

**mulan: sad that your going to be *insrted my age here* and finle you're being allowed to go**

**naru: yup**

**wind: *glares at mulan and naru* oh! and before i forget i'll try to get the next chapter out some time before 12/21/12. but again no promises. hear from ya'll later.**

**wind: ps. i write a new BeVin fic were ben was really born a girl and should be based very losely on the seras. but don't know if i'll get that up here anytime soon. but i'll keep anyone who wants to know updated. well bye hope to hear [read] a nice review from you all, bye.**


End file.
